In the field of image capturing technology, along with the aim of ensuring the best possible image quality, many cameras have been provided with a so-called multi-shot functionality. In the multi-shot functionality, when the user has released the shutter, the image capturing device is arranged to take several images in order to capture the right moment. The user may then later on select the best one(s) of the multitude of images. In a more advanced solution, the user or the image capturing device may combine several images, or all the captured images, into one composed output image with enhanced visual quality.
In a further embodiment of the multi-shot functionality, it is known to take multiple images with different exposure times and select the desired one(s) as the output image, or for further processing to derive a composed output image with enhanced visual quality.
However, there still remain some disadvantages. Capturing a picture may sometimes require quick reactions in order to catch the picture the user wants to capture. Especially in case the object of the picture is moving, the timing of the picture might easily be non-optimal, the object may have escaped the image and the desired moment is lost. Furthermore, in the known multi-shot solutions, selecting the best quality image or composing an enhanced output image always requires post-processing of the captured images, which the user may experience troublesome and time consuming.